Conventionally, some image forming apparatuses, such as printers, are configured so as to have a recording-medium accommodating section (for example, a so-called sheet feed cassette and a sheet feed tray) for accommodating recording mediums such as sheets therein and convey the recording medium accommodated in the recording-medium accommodating section to an image forming position (a position at which an image is formed on a recording medium). Specifically, the image forming apparatuses generally has a configuration including a feeding roller for feeding the recording medium accommodated in the recording-medium accommodating section to a conveying path.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-246907 discloses an image recording apparatus having an arm member provided so as to swing about a swing axis which is parallel to a rotational axis of a sheet feeding roller (feeding roller) and which is located above a sheet accommodated in a sheet feeding cassette and on an upstream side in a sheet feeding direction relative to the rotational axis of the sheet feeding roller. In the image recording apparatus, the sheet feeding roller is rotatably supported by a free end of the arm member, and by urging the arm member downward by a torsion spring, the sheet feeding roller comes into contact with the sheet accommodated in the sheet feeding cassette.